Zhen Ji's Hanfu Day
by SilentNinja
Summary: Zhen Ji announces a self made celebration for the ladies of Three Kingdoms. The traditional attire women wore during the Han Dynasty and later dynasties ruled by Han ethinicty was the hanfu. The Hanfu is their culture and on that day at the Koei Building, she's going to make it an official o part story. Reedited 1.5.
1. Zhen Ji's Hanfu Day

Disclaimer: I don't own them and not KoeiTecmo's building.

A/N: I decide to post this story because nobody came up with the idea for years. I'll bring Zhenji's loyal maid Ziyan from Luoshen here.

Zhen Ji's Hanfu Day

Part 1: Hanfu Day

* * *

It's another busy day at the Koei building where each division swarm around on their busy assignments analyzing sales figures from the west and east countries. One man rushed into the GUST offices announcing the latest Ateller game coming out. The Nioh team continue to work on Koei's most ambitious PS4 game that's suppose to be revolutionary. And…

"Ziyan, I'm planning this self made event as a dedication to our traditional Han culture women attire," Zhen Ji told her loyal friend and maid about this special day only for all the ladies in Three Kingdoms.

"With you planning this, do you think the Shu, Wu, Other and Jin women will join your celebration?" Ziyan curiously asked her lady.

She noticed Xiao Qiao waiting in front of them wearing her orange haifu from the latest ROTK game. Zhen Ji happily went to greet Jiang Dong's sunflower.

The younger Qiao twin saw two women coming and it's no doubt the main lady she's been waiting for, "Zhen Ji I came here early before the rest of the Wu women. When you told me about this Hanfu day, I couldn't stop giggling about it!"

"I'm glad you're being enthusiastic about this, Xiao. This is the pride of Han women. On this special day, we all get together wearing actual historical women attire. No skimpy skirts, g strings, or whatever modern wear we wore in the games for sex appeal towards male gamers. The hanfu is true culture!" Zhen Ji raised her fist proudly.

Suddenly a clap been heard behind the three ladies and they turn and saw a woman wearing strategist robes with her head covered with a hood.

"Lady Zhen, it's brave to see you, the wife of the Han usurper talking about a Han woman's pride," Zhuge Liang's wife, Yue Ying the woman only known in her husband's books and not the records looked surprisingly elegance.

"Ex wife, Lady Huang. My marriage is finished for good…" Zhen Ji took out her pouch and reveal the uber expensive necklace she wore during her marriage to Cao Pi. She had been thinking about selling the necklace for months.

"Are you always going to be strict with her flawed life, Lady Huang!? Give her a break over her just being recognized by that. Do all Shu women truly hate Lady Zhen because of Cao Pi?" Xiao Qiao retorted.

"I never said I hate her. She's putting herself at risk on this celebration. You're not the popular lady in Koei, Zhen Ji. Remind yourself that," Yue Ying warned the prettier lady on this subtle reminder.

"I know. Well, not Koei and Japan to be exact. However, this is my idea and I will not ruin this happy moment for all the women in Three Kingdoms because of my bad history," Zhen Ji said. They continue to stare at each other until the other Shu ladies came with Yue Ying.

"This hanfu and my mother's look average because we decided to show a humble look at ourselves. Nothing flashy like the woman before us," Xing Cai pointed at Zhen Ji after her sentence.

"Hello, Xiao," Xiahouji waved at Xiao Qiao.

"Hey, it's still creepy that you're the wife of a crazy man who kidnapped you…" Xiao Qiao frowned at Xiahouji.

"I was lost, really… And he couldn't afford to take me back with all the rumors I've been told about Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu being dangerous men. At least, Zhang Fei didn't order me to kill myself," Xiahouji stares at Zhen Ji without feeling shame of her own bad history.

"That's understandable, but you're not a war prisoner like myself, Lady Xiahou. For heaven's sake, we're bringing up the bad history of women's mistreatment in warring periods. I'm gathering you all here to celebrate this happy moment not our bad history," Zhen Ji sighed.

"Sorry…" Xiahouji pouted.

"Bao Sanning couldn't come because she said hanfu isn't something for women to wear in battle," Guan Yinping came behind Zhang Xingcai and Lady Xiahou revealing her green hanfu.

"Hahahaha! She's right though," Ziyan laughed.

"Of course not, this silk's clothing is too light and a blade can easily tear through your skin," Wang Yi's voice was heard coming from the left where she along with Cai Wenji joined their swore little sister's celebration.

"Wang Yi, Cai Yan, it's good to see you both!" Zhen Ji came to hug both of them.

"Um, Luo, why are you wearing that horrendous ROTK 12 attire? That hanfu been sewed with the most expensive silk," Cai Wenji scanned Zhen Ji's hanfu from the back and front of its design.

"I'm wearing this because this is what Koei thinks of me now. Are we all that's here to celebrate Hanfu Day today?" Zhen Ji counted the people joining her and Xiao Qiao the only Wu woman still with them. The Jin and other ladies have not arrive yet.

Suddenly the woman Zhen Ji been waiting for came with another woman from the same faction as her, "Had to persuade Lingqi to come, but she was so pissed about wearing a Hanfu because she's a woman and would rather wear female war armor to celebrate. Zhu Rong on the other hand never wore a hanfu because Nanzhong was too hot and she would rather wear half naked warrior gear."

"Diaochan and Lady Zou, both of you look glorious," Zhen Ji greeted them both haste.

"Oh, I look cheap compare to her," Zoushi grinned.

"I tried to get Zhaoer too, but she also refuse to come. Hanfu Day, never did I imagine such a celebration can exist. The last Chinese Empire was a Manchurian Empire. And Sino era, we all completely ditch the hanfu while Japan and Korea continue showing their own traditional ancient dresses. I'm glad we're celebrating the hanfu," when she finished talking, she spins around showing her pinkish red hanfu.

"Here comes my sister and the rest of the Wu ladies," Xiao Qiao pointed towards Da Qiao's direction.

"My sister the sharp gossip girl. Hello Miss Zhen," Da Qiao, unlike her sister worn the ROTK XI attire. Her hanfu's red with blue sleeves opposites her sister in orange.

"Isn't that hanfu for servants, Da Qiao?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Well, I've decided to look ordinary. I'm not interest in dressing royalty or expensive today. I have to go back to the orphanage after this," Da Qiao referring to her second job.

"What do you think of me keeping these bracers on my hanfu?" Sun Shangxiang showed her bracers on her her sleeves.

"Did all your maids really wore battle armor?" Ziyan asked her.

Sun Shangxiang gave a darling look at the older woman, "If they haven't, my quarters wouldn't be well protected from assassins or prepared for battle."

"My son always complains about it," Wu Guotai added.

"Zhongmou always complains, mother," Lianshi glared at Guotai.

Another Wu lady shows up and she's the youngest out of the Wu females wearing the most expensive tanned orange and pink hanfu. Her cleavage was exposed while everyone elses were covered except Diao Chan and Lady Zou's.

"So the ugly Shu Empress Xingcai is also here. How's your retarted husband these days?" Sun Luban mischievous appearance had Xingcai's wanted attention.

"I'm divorced and who are you calling me ugly you shameless tramp!?" Xingcai glares at Luban.

"Luo, this reminds me of you and Guo Wang…" Ziyan whispered at her best friend.

"Except they're both not married by the same guy. One is a virtuous empress while the other a cruel princess looking to control her father's court. I can see a rivalry incur. But…" Zhen Ji watched the two girls exchange hateful stares.

"What does the Shu empress even do? Go entertain your retarded husband in banquets? No wonder Shu had the worst Emperor and the worst Empress. If we had taken Shu, no one would have to endure those eyesores in the throne. Hahah, you're wearing a trashy hanfu Empress Zhang!" Sun Luban couldn't believe her eyes on the Shu Empress choice of style.

"…." Xingcai already irritated by the daughter of Sun Quan.

"Luban, that's enough…" Lianshi stresses her nerves over her spoiled daughter's behavior.

"Don't mind her, Xingcai. She can't win a round of kumite against me and you're stronger than her," Sun Shangxiang said.

"I look a thousand times better than anyone here gathered in this so called celebration. Mother, that old hag almost tried to kill you in DW 7 XL right? She doesn't look so tough to me judging by how she died. If you weren't so soft for the weak Lady Xu, you could have been Wu empress," the daughter turns her mother.

"She's just talking gibberish. We'll be waiting outside to celebrate, Zhen Ji," Bu Lianshi dragged her daughter out.

"Hahah…she's fat mother. Zhenji's whole hanfu covers her real weight from ROTK 13! She's a cow! Moo moo!" the Wu princess with the stylename Dohu, was dragged by her own mother out the hall.

"How could Lady Bu raise such a spoiled brat?" Wang Yi crossed her arms watching the mother and daughter duo leave.

"She's so proud to be in Musou Blast and the game got shutdown last month. Imagine if she makes the cut in Dynasty Warriors 9…ugh" Guan Yinping shook her head in disbelief.

"She calls me a cow. I do count as a big beautiful woman on my near forties, hehe," Zhen Ji thought.

"Sorry about my niece, Lady Zhen," Sun Shang Xiang apologized on behalf of the Wu women.

Zhen Ji chuckled, "Haha, no need to apologize. This reminisces the short times I had with my own daughter. Not that she's anything like Luban. A good daughter."

Wu Guotai and Sun Shangxiang exchange looks to recap the best mother and daughter moment. A pity, her brother ruined it.

"Are you waiting for the Jin ladies, Zhen Ji? Chunhua and Yuanji decided not to come. Zhang Chunhua appreciates the idea though and sends her regards. I'm taking their place for the time being. Sigh, why can't there be a Late Wei faction? Shizai and I had discuss about this earlier," Xin Xianying shows off her most classy looking navy hanfu from ROTK 12-13.

"Ding, we have a winner for the Traditional Hanfu Contest!" Cai Wenji cheered.

"Thank you, but I wear this same Hanfu almost every day making sure to clean it for tomorrow and the day after. I'm not the fashion type like most ladies are, but this hanfu is wore for my personality, not my beauty," Xin Xianying complied.

"So classy, the silk is perfect and I love the blue flower stripes cover the collars and sleeves! You don't look like someone from a cheap bachelor as you're supposed to be noble, wise, and…perfect. You are too good for Yang Dan," Cai Wenji said out loud in awe.

"Oh, did any of you have an instagram? I posted up my hanfu on my instagram. It became a hot topic afterwards," Xin Xianying showed her instagram on mobile.

"Looks cool and innovative," Xiao Qiao drool at Lady Xin's mobile.

"Yes to be precise, pictures send by famous people looks interesting," Da Qiao nodded.

Zhen Ji assess the attendants gathered for Hanfu Day, with Xin Xianying being the only Jin woman joining, two Others, six Wus, 4 Shus, and three Weis are all that agreed to celebrate with her.

"Now ladies, let's go outside and show our fans the cultural pride of the hanfu," everyone nodded and went outside where Lianshi and Luban are waiting.

Outside the Koei Building….

"Take pictures of your favorite Dynasty Ladies on traditional hanfus!" Xiao Qiao loudly announced the crowd of fans outside.

"They're wearing hanfu instead of their actual Dynasty Warriors costumes!"

"Wang Yi in a hanfu!? Is this real life?"

The crowd murmurs echo the entire district and the Koei employees look on to the surprising success on Zhen Ji's Hanfu day. As Zhen Ji was sitting on a chair getting fans taken pictures of her posterizing image, a voluptuous lady appear amongst the crowd wearing a pink hanfu almost comparable to Zhen's hanfu as her cleavage was being exposed.

"No matter how beautiful I am, she is indeed on an unprecedented level of complexity," the voluptuous woman whispered.

The voluptuous woman swiftly went and stood next to her after a series of photo shots. Zhen Ji, aware that person standing next to, gave a welcome smile. Zhen Ji got off her chair and hastily drag her to take pictures with the fans.

"The fans will be satisfied if you were sitting on this chair posing like a queen. Try my fan as compensation for being the most popular Musou Blast character!" Zhen Ji then gave the voluptuous woman her fan.

"Lady Zhen, this is too much. Only empress dowagers sit on this chair," the voluptuous woman said sternly.

"I don't care about that. Look Yufeng, I didn't plan this celebration for myself. It's for the fans of three kingdoms. Relieve the beauty of Han culure and.." she moved an inch away from Lady Fan and the scene capture the latter woman's ecstatic pose as the observers gasped at Fan Yufeng's beauty.

Lianshi was taken pictures posing on the wooden couch. Her red hanfu was bland opposite to her daughter's flashy looking hanfu. She scanned to the larger crowd where Zhen Ji was supposedly taken pictures there. There was another woman with Lady Zhen and she knew who that woman was.

"Is that Fan Yufeng with Lady Zhen?" Wu Guotai asked Lianshi as they both watched the larger crowd taking pictures at the right panel.

"Judging by her features. Yufeng always have a flower crowned on her head. Remember, mother in law, Zhen Ji is suppose to be BIG. I'm not referring to Zhen Ji's appearance in the warriors series," Lianshi showed the details on Yufeng's appearance.

Unfortunately, her daughter Sun Luban scoffed at the right panel and it's crowd, "Who gives a damn about Lady Fan? I still hold great influence in political affairs."

As Zhen Ji's side continues to capture the most attention, a dark wind flows from across the street where two women were watching the celebration. A silver haired English woman and a dangerous Chinese woman in red empress attire.

"I wish I brought my hanfu to celebrate with the girls, Nuwang. Maybe a Dynasty Warriors costume pack for the DOA girls will happen," the silver haired assassin known as Christie stood next to Lady Guo with binoculars on her eyes scanning the audience.

Lady Guo analyze panel Zhen Ji was at with Lady Fan. Her face appear calm and satisfied. This type of attention is just perfect for her next scheme. She forced a cocky smirk as her hand raised with a mechanic she's carrying.

"Zhang Di, are all preparations being set? I want that titantron at the other building turn on …now!" Guo Nuwang spoke on her comm.

At the building where a large ultra high definition titantron was at, the man Zhang Di who was one of Lady Guo's personal secretaries answered, "At once madam. You there, turn it on!"

Moments before…

"This is too embarrassing. I never expected to become this popular! Even with my recent gold card in Musou Blast, I still see myself a D list female character in the lore," Fan Yufeng chuckled.

"Is that what you really think of yourself, Yufeng?" Zhen Ji turns to see the other woman's reaction.

"Huh?" She was taken aback by Zhen Ji's comment.

"I'm not the one who gets tossed aside for some random fictional character on that tv series. Your stats are better than mine on every ROTK game and this isn't me speaking out of jealousy. You never got slandered by scholars and past historians or put yourself in a situation where people start being afraid of you for being too beautiful as a villain's wife. Please, accept the positive reception you are receiving from the fans, Yufeng," by encouraging her, Yufeng slowly watched the other ladies enjoying with their own fans. Still, she felt underwhelmed compare to Zhen Ji.

"Thank you.. I don't know how to repay you, but thank you for having me join on this occasion. It's reassuring really," Fan Yufeng shed a tear after that.

Sun Shang Xiang, even with her hanfu on, she still carries a blade terrifying the public, "Don't even think about asking me for free hugs you perverts!"

"Relax, Shangxiang, modern fanboys always have fantasies over warrior chicks in clad armor and stuff,," Wang Yi respond to Shangxiang's frustration.

"But, I'm not that kind of woman! Hmph!" Sun Shangxing continued having pictures of her on hanfu with a grumpy face.

"Oh my gosh! Look!"

"Over there at the titantron on the other building!"

"What on earth could have gotten everyone acting up all of sudden?" Wang Yi and the Bow Princess hurried near the street where the crowd are watching the big tv showing a woman's portrait from the latest ROTK game.

Xiao Qiao could see who the woman on the portrait was, "What kind of sicko edited out Zhen Ji's portrait with this malicious depiction!?"

"I know this. It's the ROTK 13 CG hack. Some Chinese PC hacker can edit our portraits into nude patches," Diaochan responded to Xiao Qiao's outrage.

"Meaning, they can edit our clothes into showing ourselves half naked…." Zoushi nodded.

"Hahaha, moo moo! That's all history will remember her!" Sun Luban hollered at Zhen Ji's panel.

"Luban, stop it!" Lianshi scolded at her eldest daughter.

Zhen Ji slowly went across the street with Lady Fan. The closer she viewed the portrait, the more her mouth wide and the more her eyes struggled to remain firm. The portrait didn't just edited out her shirt to expose her half body, but her face was remade into marked features with her makeup ruined and her head now featured a crown with two serpents.

There were also quotes as if those were her words on the portrait:

" _I did it! I sold out my beliefs for my body!"_

" _Only my body can save myself from death!"_

" _I was born with it! The body of a queen to rule the land!"_

" _Even Jiang Ziya feared me because I'm the root of a Dynasty's fall!"_

"Even Jiang Ziya feared me because I'm the root of a Dynasty's fall. I think I know who did this. Heaven's help Lady Zhen's mentality…" Yue Ying sighed.

"That poem, it was meant to humiliate Luo!" Cai Wenji told the other ladies what the poem's meaning was.

It was all unbelievable to her. The struggle for redemption on her history. And still, that portrait, how she could not get over the fact that the poem's words shown great shame on her image. Whoever did this would get sued, but that's what the perpetrator wanted. There's only one person who could have defamed her like that. However, she could only hate herself over and over by the fact that she was married to that man…

"Zhenji, are you alright? I know what it's like to be on the same position as yourself. If it were him instead of Zhao Yun at Gui Yan…." Yufeng was cut short by Zhen Ji's changed expression.

"Don't….don't ever put him on the same sentence with Zilong! He will never treat you like that, ever!" Zhen Ji's breathe became heavy as she struggled to walk back into the Koei building. Furious, fill with anxiety, mentality instable over the portrait that bears her negative image.

"I know, that's why…." Lady Fan winced.

"He was the worst husband ever! No one, no one could live that long to bear all the lies and deceptions as the wife of that man! No one! And I was the only woman to endure it until my death!" Zhen Ji shouted.

"Please…" Lady Fan cried.

"That's why you deserve it, Yufeng! You deserve the popularity! This…this Hanfu day…ooh…" Zhen Ji fainted.

She dropped herself hard at the ground unable to recover from the humiliation.

As Lady Guo watched her nemesis faint, she gave a sharp smile. A dark victory for the Queen of Beauties. She nodded to Christie who marveled at Guo Nuwang's cunning. she ruined Zhen Ji's Hanfu Day.

Xin Xianying could see Lady Guo leaving with that Dead or Alive woman escorting her back to her limo.

"I knew this was your doing Guo Wang…" Xin Xianying murmured.

Once Lady Guo gets inside the car with Christie, she gave another glance at her greatest foe and laughed evilly, "Hahaha, how dare she tries to represent the pride of Han women!"

"She took the whole thing hard and fainted. I feel bad for her in all honesty," Christie gave a sadistic smile.

"Cao Pi will be worrying about her from now on, but when she wakes up, she will hate Cao Pi forever because of everything he did to destroy her life. I will always be there for Zihuan, but his heart was with Lady Zhen. Poor Zihuan, he will never understand what true love is. Not while she's the mother of Cao Rui," the Queen of Beauties crossed her legs and drank her wine.

Zhen Ji's body was still lying on the ground as everyone rushed to her support and Lady Fan shouted her name echoing throughout the block.

To be concluded.


	2. After Hanfu Day

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Zhen Ji's Hanfu Day

Part 2: After Hanfu Day

* * *

Blackness dominates her vision the first hour she sounded asleep. Her breathing had returned into her nervous system for sometime after fainting. The last thing on her mind before that, she wanted to die….

"The perpetrator? Have they caught the one who's vandalizing Zhen!?" a man's voice had echoed into her mind.

"The first suspect could be a Chinese PC hacker posting that vague portrait. But, it will not change the fact that what Luo been going through in her life is all on you, Zihuan," another man's voice that sounded older than the former's voice answered back on the other's question.

"So, you're accusing me of why that malicious portrait of her was made to humiliate her?! Scoff! And here I thought you're supposed to be some kind of Good Cop you're always being depicted in the games, Zhao Yun," the former man hissed.

"Because it's true. I am the Good Cop the people loved. That aside, why did the anonymous hacker wrote ' _Only my body could save myself from death''_? Because it recaps the time you first met her, Cao Pi" Zhao Yun strictly pointed out the evidence on the poem.

"And…?" Cao Pi stares at him vehemently.

"And a Good Cop knows when to not break into a defeated family's palace without permission from its superior," Zhao Yun told him.

"She was going to be sparred anyway, but I wanted to see Yuan Shao's family….!" Cao Pi snarled.

"Not this again…." A woman's voice entered the discussion.

"A Bad Cop who does whatever he wants because he's Cao Cao's son! How about this part of the poem the perpetrator wrote ' _I was born with it! The body of a queen to rule the land!_ '?" Zhao Yun crossed his arms hoping to hear from Cao Pi's answer to the poem.

"Can we forget about that poem for a moment? Zhen Ji still has not waking up since Zhang He bought her into the hospital twelve hours ago!" the woman shouted.

"It's still evidence Wang Yi," Zhao Yun turns towards Wang Yi's position reminding that's the woman Ma Chao hates.

"It's just four sentences of trolling her," Wang Yi look started.

"And not strongly literate. The perpetrator will pay for this insolence," Cao Pi returned his gaze at Zhen Ji.

"You ought to leave this hospital now before she awakes. Your presence here is a nuisance to her," Zhao Yun warned.

"I'm not leaving her! I will never leave her again!" Cao Pi retorted.

"I wisely suggest you to leave…." Zhao Yun now sounded even more enforcing.

"Make me you overrated, spear wielding, just how many words I can call you by! You were never there when I stepped into her palace and saw how beautiful she was!" Cao Pi pointed his finger on Zhao Yun's face giving all he got to his devotion to Zhen Ji.

"No, I wasn't there. Two years before that? I ruined your father's favorite cousin's military career! He was the very first Wei officer I've fought! I did something worth my duty, Zihuan!" Zhao Yun shouted back at Cao Pi ready to be politically correct with the Good Cop theme.

"Xiahou Dun wasn't a very careful commander I get that. But, I don't think you would stand a chance against Cao Ren!" Cao Pi refuted.

"I'd be glad to challenge Cao Ren in battle. Now, what was your duty at Yecheng, Zihuan?" Zhao Yun shot the question at him.

"My duty?! I've just did my duty on inspecting the captured castle!" Cao Pi answered.

Zhen Ji making a soft moaning sound after that. Wang Yi didn't notice the other lady struggling to wake up.

"Inspecting? So getting married out of Lady Liu's fear was inspecting?! That doesn't make sense!" Zhao Yun scowled.

"What doesn't make sense is Ma Chao being so popular while I wasn't in the games until the 7th installment!" Wang Yi decided to interference in the argument.

Outside the hall from the room where Zhen Ji slept…

"I can hear those two shouting. It will never end between Cao Pi and Zhao Yun," Zhang He shook his head overheard both men arguing.

"….." Lady Fan was sitting next to Zhang He feeling terribly depressed.

"Hanfu Day. I missed all the fun. You're Fan Yufeng right? I'm Zhang Jinyi, dear Yufeng," Zhang He don his charismatic greet. However, Yufeng didn't pay any attention to him and just think about Zhen Ji getting well.

Yue Ying and Xin Xianying were at the main lobby on first floor. The two have the same conclusion on the real perpetrator.

"Guo Nuwang, she's been around long before Zhen Ji and I became affiliated with Cao Cao. Always playing these mind games at Lady Zhen because of that card game poll last year," Xin Xianying said.

"I see…" Yue Ying nodded and shakes hands with a fellow scholarly woman, "Someday, we can share our opinions on certain events. How about that?"

"Sure! Although, we can't let Cao Pi know it's Lady Guo. You know the history between their secret relationship before she officially became his favorite…." Xin Xianying sighed heavily at the last sentence.

"Is it this bad on that triangle relationship?" Yue Ying curiously asked.

"Incomprehensibly bad….everybody was confused," Xin Xianying nodded.

"No wonder she wants to break Lady Zhen," Yue Ying frowned.

"Hanfu day was suppose to be a happy time for her to build bonds with the rest of the women of three kingdoms. Nuwang found it the perfect time to diverge Zhen Ji from the fans and us by showing Zhen Ji as a bad image," Xin Xianying explained.

"Beauty…." Yue Ying uttered.

"Exactly! Zhen Ji represents beauty casually, however to lead a Han tradition? It wasn't Diao Chan who thought the idea, but Lady Zhen and Lady Guo's actions perfectly hit home," Xin Xianying finished her analyzing.

"Hmm….I always thought Zhen Ji sold her body for greed in the games," Yue Ying said.

"Is that how all the Shu women believe Zhen Ji to be that kind of person in history?" Xin Xianying raised her eyebrow.

"….." Yue Ying did not know what to say and turns away to leave the hospital.

"Don't worry, although I'm one of the Jin ladies now, you're indeed an interesting woman to me," Xin Xianying wiggled her finger.

"Thanks…" Yue Ying gave a weak smile and waved.

Back in Zhen Ji's hospital room….

"Look at you! What could Zhen make out of you?! What about her family?!" Cao Pi mocked.

"As long as she's safe and alive, that's all that matters from her family! They don't see me becoming a kidnapper! But you're dangerous Zihuan! Far too dangerous leaving her 'love' life in the naivety!" Zhao Yun gave his honest response.

"Having two kids I sire from her is 'naivety'!? You don't know anything about love!" Cao Pi now completely enticed.

"You're the man who ordered her death! You can't change that!" Zhao Yun sounded more logical and he never had been this annoyed by someone since arguing with Ma Chao about not killing Cao Cao at Hanshui saving Huang Zhong.

"I don't care what history says I did anymore! I'm not leaving her ever again!" Cao Pi shouted.

All that shouting finally made Zhen Ji's eyes lid fast open. She slowly motion her head to the right where Zhao Yun's standing and trace the view from who he's talking. It's the face she always tried to erase from her mind.

"You…" Zhen Ji spoke.

Wang Yi quickly went and hold Zhen Ji's hand, "You're finally awake little sister!"

"You…why did you come here?!" Zhen Ji raised her voice high.

"Zhen, are you alright? I swore I'll get the perpetrator behind this…" before Cao Pi could assure his vow, Zhen Ji face drastically change into a very hot habanero.

"Get out!" Zhen Ji ordered him.

"Fu...I.." he had his hand squeezed, the frustration to be of some support to her.

"I want nothing from you, Zihuan! All my attempts to repair my image, your presence being here, do you know why this is happening to me?" Zhen Ji got off the bed fast before Zhao Yun could explain why Cao Pi was here.

"I can make this up to you. Until the perpetrator been dealt with, we can start over, Zhen!" Cao Pi begged.

"He's been worrying about you after I fill him in hours ago," Zhao Yun explained.

"Oh that's sweet! Did I even give you permission to worry about me, Zihuan?! Zilong, drag this fool out!" Zhen Ji now ordered her knight to rid the cancer she considered calling that's her ex husband.

"Fu! Our son called too and I told him how you've been on that hospital bed for twelve hours!" Cao Pi mentioned their son Cao Rui who was on mobile during her recuperation.

"Ugh.. it's so hard to breathe….please Zilong, drag this idiot out of my sight…" Zhen Ji struggled with breathing because of her anxiety.

"Zhen Ji take it easy. Don't think about him right now. Just lay back down and rest," Wang Yi aided her friend back into her bed.

"Now as I was saying earlier, you have to leave for your own good, Cao Pi," Zhao Yun said.

"How could she be so comfortable being with the likes of you?" Cao Pi frustratingly asked giving a menacing stare at Zhao Yun.

"Are you still persistent, Zihuan!? Get out of my room! Now!" Zhen Ji burst back up scolding her ex to leave the room.

Cao Pi had no alternate but to retreat from her resting quarters. She's so tired, exhausted and drained from the humiliation. He still worries about her well being.

As he exit the room into the hall, the group sitting in front of him stared at him. They had no remorse nor sympathy for his troubles with Zhen Ji.

He wanted to pace around the hall hoping Zhen Ji will allow him to revisit her room. But those people in front of him continue to exchange mean expressions.

"It was not how it's suppose to be! Me and my goddess! I tried to find a situation to our relationship troubles and I blew it because I was afraid to come out in front of her and tell the truth, to prove I wronged her, I wronged half my father's personnel, my family and his friends!" Cao Pi pulled his hair scattering what dry scrap came out of it. He's furious. He's lost.

Everyone sitting on the chair didn't blink an eye, they continue to watch the man accepting his mistakes.

"I want to give her the greatest happiness a man of power could achieve! Unification! True Peace! A Land without war!" Cao Pi scanned the group as their hateful glares won't be extinguished.

"…"

"No… I sincerely wanted a peaceful land…for her! For her! Not because she's the most beautiful woman in the land, but because the Heavens desires it!" Cao Pi cried.

"She never asked you jerk!" Xiao Qiao snarled.

Cao Pi's upsetting face motions slowly at Xiao Qiao, "You are right.…"

Xin Xianying had already returned in time to overhearing Cao Pi's speeches thinking to herself, "Indeed, you could have did the right thing, Zihuan. But that's not the kind of person you truly are."

He then prepared to leave the hospital with a disappointed face. There could have been a way to make up for everything he said to himself. Zhen Ji heard everything at the room with Zhao Yun and Wang Yi.

"I'm just an objection of the Cao family's ambition. A thing, not a person! A gawd damn Living MacGuffin! Will this analogy ever be erased?!" Zhen Ji angrily threw the pillow at the door and started crying on Wang Yi's shoulders. Several minutes after sobbing, the atmosphere in the room became calm.

"Hanfu Day isn't it? I like it…" Zhao Yun smiles just like that Naruto character Kakashi he likes on TV.

"It's her idea for honoring the Han tradition," Wang Yi told him.

"Sounds like a benevolence idea, hahaha," Zhao Yun chuckled.

"She always has benevolence ideas for the Musou Ladies Union. Zhang He brought her to the hospital after she fainted," Wang Yi said.

The door knob clicked as opens, Fan Yufeng and Xiao Qiao went to check on Zhen Ji's condition after Cao Pi left the hospital. Wang Yi was comforting Zhen Ji while Zhao Yun saw Fan Yufeng to his delight.

"It's good to see you, Yufeng," Zhao Yun greeted her.

She felt terrible towards Zhen Ji's mental state, "We were getting along in such a short time and then someone had to make her miserable. The doctor told us she suffered low heart rate on risk of dying from depression."

"She's been through worst than an edited nude portrait. It appears the moment she found real happiness, it would be the perfect time to get her off guard," Zhao Yun place his hand on Yufeng gently and she gave it a welcome compliment.

"I would be on the same page as her if our roles in history were reversed," Fan Yufeng frowned.

"I want to knock some sense into that perverted bastard! It's totally uncalled for! She sacrificed so much to devote her attention to the fans and us!" Xiao Qiao said frustratingly.

Hearing Xiao Qiao's angered comments made Zhen Ji feel alittle better and wiped off any trace of tear on her face.

"Could you three leave us a moment alone?" Zhen Ji asked.

They nodded and slowly leave the room for Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji be the only two inside. Zhen Ji gave Fan Yufeng a nod of gratitude before the door closes.

Quietness becomes the tone inside the room. They spend a few minutes staring at each other. Thoughts of their feelings emerge.

She breaks the silence, "I know who did this. You don't have to pretend you didn't know, Zilong. You're smarter than that."

"She'll never leave you alone as long as you become the favorite," Zhao Yun sat on the chair next to her bed and continue the conversation.

"Yes….Now it has come to this. God…it hurts so much in my heart. Tried to stay strong while my resolve was swirled from those words on the portrait," Zhen Ji sighed.

"Whatever been wrote on there, that's not you!" Zhao Yun told her.

"But those people and the fans; Does anyone believe that I'm a good person? Hanfu Day was suppose to prove it otherwise," Zhen Ji urged.

"I've heard they like it. Wang Yi told me everything. It was a huge success and Fan Yufeng stole the show. This means that they see you as a woman of culture," Zhao Yun said as he put his hand on her cheek rubbing it softly, it brought her a relieving smile.

"That's great. Hanfu Day wasn't totally ruined. Though, that incident could have done worst to me. You know, the people throwing things and calling me names," Zhen Ji heard Zhao Yun burst into laughter after that.

"Haha, that will never happen! Your tragedy is too powerful to get this much hate over an edited portrait. They would rather throw a fit at Cao Pi," Zhao Yun grinned.

The knock was heard at the door.

"You may enter," Zhen Ji called.

Zhang He slowly open the door to reveal himself, "You had us all worried, Luo."

"Yeah yeah…and as Zilong said earlier, I've been through worst," Zhen Ji shot a grin at him.

"It was hell while you were put into recuperation! Yufeng was crying, Xiao Qiao been making all kinds of name callings at the perpetrator behind this, Xianying was debating with Yue Ying about your popularity and image, but Wang Yi was the most quiet out there till she came into your room. We're leaving the hospital to go out for a drink," Zhang He informed the couple.

"Wang Yi can wait till she gets sober again. Please keep it at a minimum with you two. I don't know what happened the other day when you two were at the bar," Zhen Ji shook head in disbelief.

"Well….the other day went rough and all of sudden…" Zhang He's face became embarrassingly red. Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji look at each other unsuprised and return their gaze at Zhang He.

"Jinyi, I didn't know you were the type for drunk erotica," Zhao Yun looked at him puzzled.

He heard Zhen Ji's laughter. It's all too embarrassing for a flamboyant guy getting on with a manly gal.

"She was totally out of control, ok! You know she loss so much over that crazy horse you called 'friend'!" Zhang He showed himself in defeat.

"Ma Chao lost more than that and I'm still keeping an eye on him. Tell wang Yi once again that I have her sympathies. Zhang Fei no different to Ma Chao when it comes to going over the edge and do bad things on my watch," Zhao Yun crossed his arms.

"You better, Zilong! Because I'll be burning all his drama cds, his pushie, and his fangirl letters raising a pyre outside the Koei Building!" Wang Yi hollered out the hall overhearing the conversation.

"The hate is strong with that woman," Zhao Yun told Zhen Ji and she giggled.

'That's what I love about her. We both don't like the same guy and I met her during the Jicheng crisis," Zhang He smiled and wave at the couple preparing his leave.

"Have fun you two," Zhen Ji waved.

"They're going to have so much fun now that we know both of them are having a relationship," Zhao Yun looked at her and saw her compassionate smile.

"So…when can I leave?" Zhen Ji asked.

Zhao Yun checked the clock at the wall, "I'll inform the doctor on your recovery. You have to get some more rest until then. Once the doctor gives the ok, you can leave."

Zhen Ji let out a boring moan, "I want to watch that historical kdrama tonight at my apartment."

"Which drama? Is it a classic or a recent show coming on?" Zhao Yun wonder if she's referring to one of his favorites or the one he's also watching.

"The one starring Yoo Ah In and Shin Se Kyung," Zhen Ji lay back on the bed relaxing.

"Six Flying Dragons, also called Root of the Throne?" Zhao Yun guessed.

"Yes! But Cai Yan wants to watch Descendants of the Sun. She's always into romances," Zhen Ji pouted.

"Another modern drama where the guy falls in love at first sight…" Zhao Yun groaned.

"Those don't always end up happily ever after…" Zhen Ji shook her head disappointed.

"And it's the most popular drama this year. I'll never get over your ex husband breaking the military law to get you married out of fear," Zhao Yun glared at Zhen Ji to reinforce his distaste for Cao Pi's historical rise to fame.

"And now Koei thinks it's a good idea to make you break your vows and go to war for a woman for the sake of 'character development'," Zhen Ji nodded.

"I didn't fall in love with Yufeng in history. My duty there was to assess Zhao Fan's surrender. She still have feelings for her dead husband in Musou Blast so I don't want to get in the way of it when she comes to Dynasty Warriors 9. Nobody going to understand my high morality as a character," Zhao Yun groaned.

"That reminds me, Lady Fan hopes she'll be in the next Dynasty Warriors. In ROTK 13, she's the first person I can make sworn sisters with in 200 AD scenario. I hope we don't get to be enemies. I've made too many enemies in Dynasty Warriors since my debut and am the most hated female character in storyline because of my character's arrogant and high opinion on Cao Pi," Zhen Ji took out her fan Wang Yi recovered from the Hanfu Day event and motion it slowly.

"Whatever romance I have with Fan Yufeng, it's the opposite of you and Cao Pi in the games. The more popular she'll be, the more devalued you'll end up overall, Luo," Zhao Yun warned her.

"I see no wrong in that. It'll give more reasons why all the female fans prefer you as the number one ideal boyfriend," Zhen Ji smirked.

"You're killing me…" Zhao Yun whimpered.

"Fangirls demand it," Zhen Ji blinked.

"Argh…they won't leave me alone! This double life being a celebrity and an ancient chinese hero..." Zhao Yun uttered in frustration. He then proceed to check his mobile. Deng Zhi send a text message to Zhao Yun.

" _Have you checked out the recent KoeiTecmo news? You're getting your own RPG game!"_ Deng Zhi's first text message raises into surprise.

"Luo, I'm getting my own game. It's been announced earlier," Zhao Yun showed Deng Zhi's text message to her.

"Finally! I thought they'll make their own version of Yukimura den with his drama still running this year and Chacha has not yet make her series debut. Oh, he said it's going to be a fictional story! That means it won't go the way of main series canon! HAHA!" Zhen Ji clapped with joy.

" _But by the unveiling of new characters, one of them is suppose to be your scholarly friend. Who the heck is Lei Bin?"_ Deng Zhi's second message said.

"Lei Bin? Xiahou Lan isn't scholarly, just an old buddy I was comrades with during early military training," Zhao Yun rubbed his chin at the message.

"Does Koei even care about my brother Zhen Yan or some of my family members who were scholarly and were recorded in Chronicle of Later Han? Cai Yan's father already wrote about my uncles. Lei Bin isn't a name my brother heard about," Zhen Ji scoffed.

"We should go back to the headquarters tomorrow and learn more about my own game. Wait…there's more from Bomiao," Zhao Yun opened the next message.

" _And there's this cute girl with pink hair who appears to be from another dimensional. Well it's a fictional story, so could this original character become your latest love interest? Her name is Li Xua who was sealed away in a shrine,"_ Deng Zhi's third message left the couple speechless.

They come to a conclusion that the game is based on an alternate universe. While keeping the Dynasty Warriors name, this game is its own side story separated from the main series with two fictional characters solely for Zhao Yun's character development.

"What do you make of this new female character Li Xua?" Zhao Yun asked Zhen Ji with a jarring look.

"I haven't read enough fantasy books on mysticism. This Li Xua could be something Koei made up. It's not a character from Fengshen Yanyi either. Although that's a 16th century book," Zhen Ji answered.

"I bet a million yuan that you'll be encountering this character soon," Zhao Yun said.

"Yeah, I'm suppose to look down on her beauty and act whatever ignite my ego. I might not be in your game because Cao Pi isn't confirmed," Zhen Ji frowned.

"Yuan Shao is confirmed…" Zhao Yun showed her the list of confirmed characters.

"Meh… I'm sticking with Chinese three kingdoms webgames where I interact with you and fight against demonic forces," Zhen Ji turns away from the mobile and waves her fan.

" _If this is their way of giving you your own standalone game to complete with Yukimura, the story better be good. In the mean time, I'm crying right now. Lei Bin and not I, Deng Bomiao the brave diplomat who went to Wu and restored the Liu-Sun alliance and fought in battle. Why? WHY DID KOEI IGNORE ME!?"_ Deng Zhi's message ends with a sad pouring face _._

"I know how you feel, Bomiao. I know how you feel…" Zhao Yun sighed.

Tomorrow they'll return to the Koei Building to discuss the new Zhao Yun standalone game. Zhen Ji's Hanfu Day has become an idea Kou Shibusawa and his wife officially approve.

* * *

A/N: Zhen Ji WILL beat the wolly hell out of Guo Nuwang soon, very soon. I've heard the news about Zhao Yun's standalone game, but the storyline sounds tedious at the moment. Is anyone on board with Wang Yi x Zhang He or do they still prefer Wang Yi x Ma Chao? I might edit this part for adjustments.

To the Guest, the most trusting source to learn about Three Kingdoms history and Later Han is by going to Professor Rafe De Crespigny website for English speakers and Kongming Archives. The Wikipedia isn't reliable to be frank. Also google search the Chinese TK websites too. Keep in mind there isn't a ShuHan history book besides Chen Shou writing SGZ.


End file.
